


New Years beer

by Daughter_of_jotun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_jotun/pseuds/Daughter_of_jotun
Summary: Майрон никогда не любила новогодние каникулы, тем более Новый год и Рождество, конечно, из-за определённых травматичных эпизодов. Ещё до жизни с Келебримбор, она почти переработала многие неприятные случаи из жизни, но по вине обстоятельств надолго лишилась возможности обратиться к психологу, из-за чего произошёл откат. А Келебримбор ужасно любит зимние праздники и хочет, чтобы Майрон тоже их полюбила и хорошо себя почувствовала.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вот, собственно, новогодний фик. Не думаю, что он будет такой один, я надеюсь, мне удастся победить долги по учёбе и написать что-то ещё по этой аушке.

Аннатар захлопнула за собой тяжёлую железную дверь. Она спешно расстегнула белую шубу, усыпанную снегом, и повесила её на крючок. Женщина, раздраженная снегопадом, от которого успела отвыкнуть, сняла с себя шапку и сапоги и, посмотревшись в зеркало, висящее в прихожей, поняла, что рыжие корни уже отросли и пора бы снова осветлить волосы. Квартира её уже не только деловой партнёрши была довольно просторной – она включала в себя две комнаты и гостиную, соединённую с кухней, дизайн которой являлся довольно современным, модным и сочетал в себе чёрный, красный и белый цвет. На полках почти не было фотографий, но исключение составляла всего одна, в широкой рамке с мраморным узором. Аннатар подошла ближе и взяла в руки предмет. На ней были изображены родственники Келебримбор, с которыми она не порвала связи, и сама девушка. Лидерша мафии усмехнулась и поставила рамку с фотографией на место. Майрон разулась и шагнула на холодный пол. Она пошла на кухню, попутно снимая с себя тёплый светлый свитер, под которым была простая чёрная футболка. Несмотря на то, что уже завтра надо будет праздновать новый год, Келебримбор и Майрон совсем не были готовы - дома никакой приготовленной еды, кроме вчерашней гречки, Аннатар не думала, что Келебримбор будет ей что-то дарить, да и сама ничего не купила. Настроения праздновать не было из-за плохих воспоминаний, зато было настроение напиться. Женщина взяла из холодильника вчерашнюю гречку, сунула её в микроволновку на две минуты и нехотя съела, а потом достала из своего рюкзака банку пива, отправилась с ним на диван и накрыла ноги пледом. Стоило ей отпить примерно четверть, как она услышала такой звук, будто кто-то открывает дверь.

\- Майрон, ты дома? – спросила Келебримбор. – Боже, это какой-то кошмар, ужасная метель.

Темноволосая девушка в синем свитере показалась из-за угла и улыбнулась, увидев сожительницу. Келебримбор обладала мягкими чертами лица, которые точно не являлись характерными для потомков Финвэ: прямой нос без горбинки, округлые щёки, тёмные прямые и короткие волосы, густые угловатые брови и мягкий приветливый взгляд. Она быстро и немного неуклюже сняла с себя пальто и перчатки. Щёки и нос слегка покраснели от мороза. 

\- О, так ты тут сидишь.

Майрон кивнула.

\- Как давно ты пришла? Твоя шуба вся мокрая, ты, наверное, шла домой, когда буря была в разгаре, да?

Женщина улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Ты права.

Тельпэ подошла к партнёрше, поцеловала её в щёку и тут же отстранилась.

\- Ты даже не переоделась и не смыла косметику, а сразу пиво пить села.

Аннатар тихо рассмеялась, облизнула пересохшие губы и наклонилась к Келебримбор, насмешливо спрашивая:

\- И что ты мне сделаешь?

\- Отправлю тебя смывать это всё, - прямо ответила Келебримбор. - Ты не знаешь, что после того, как попала под дождь или снег, надо бы снять с себя всю одежду и отправиться в душ? 

Майрон приподняла брови и игриво улыбнулась. Ей не страшен холод, ведь она долгое время жила со своей бывшей женой в Швеции, где климат был немного суровее, чем в Перми. Однако, в Перми холоднее, чем в Москве, где она сейчас фактически живёт. 

\- Правда? В таком случае… 

Но не успела она закончить, как Келебримбор отняла у неё банку пива. 

\- Ты и так замёрзла, куда тебе ещё? Так ведь можно заболеть, ты чего? 

Аннатар нехотя со стоном поднялась с дивана, поняв, что придётся сидеть под душем и терять своё время. Ей было не холодно, разве что чуть-чуть. Она обернулась. 

\- Только пиво моё в холодильник поставь, не люблю его тёплым пить. 

\- Мгм, приготовим потом что-нибудь? Я купила продукты на завтра, но не очень много, тётя сказала, что сама закажет роллы и пиццу. Может, сегодня что-нибудь приготовим, а? – с энтузиазмом проговорила Келебримбор, которой, всё же, хотелось отпраздновать новый год. 

Артано уже закрыла за собой дверь, но не заперла её. 

В это время Келебримбор достала все продукты из пакета и убрала некоторые в холодильник, а пиво спрятала поглубже. Девушка подумала о том, что знакомство с Аннатар помогло ей чувствовать себя увереннее и смотреть на ситуации под разным углом. Но ювелирша была не только хорошей собеседницей и партнёршей, но и непревзойдённой мастерицей. Келебримбор многое переняла у неё и быстро научилась тому, что раньше давалось с трудом. В том числе, Майрон помогла ей организовать работу и избежать столкновения с дедлайнами, ведь под новый год становилось всё больше заказов, а к этому моменту она была полностью свободна. Также, Келебримбор заметила, что начала создавать всё больше самых разнообразных дизайнов под влиянием партнёрши. Майрон всегда интересовалась чем-то интересным и необычным, к примеру, мифологиями и искусством разных народов. Этот же интерес переняла Тельпэ, которую женщина постоянно таскала с собой по выставкам и тематическим событиям. Совсем недавно они вместе были в центре на выставке, посвящённой северным народам. 

Но помимо этого, Келебримбор обожает Майрон, искренне восхищается и любит. Они знают подруга подругу два года, их отношениям и совместной жизни недавно исполнился год, но Тельпэ всё равно помнила то, как они стали парой, а также признание Аннатар, чувства которой не были ложными. Она помнила, сколько в приступе гнева разбила посуды, когда узнала, что обожаемая ею женщина оказалось главой мафии, помнила, как проливала слёзы, сидя в ванной комнате. Но позже она решила дать Майрон шанс и проанализировать всё ещё раз. Тельпэ помнила, как заботливо и аккуратно Майрон пыталась всё объяснить, как она переживала за сожительницу. Она всегда была рядом в трудных ситуациях, даже если сама их и создавала. Со временем Келебримбор многое переосмыслила, особенно то, что касается её семьи. Она понимала, что её дед был великим ювелиром, и фамилия могла дать девушке какой-то старт, так как возникала положительная ассоциация у заказчиков, но тем не менее сменила фамилию и отреклась от семьи. И Келебримбор понимала - Феанор был невероятно вспыльчивым, эгоистичным, гордым и жестоким человеком, который никогда в жизни не пойдёт на компромисс. Что уж говорить о Куруфине. 

Девушка вздохнула, окончив раздумья. Она взяла из пакета пару картошек и принялась их чистить. Занятие это было скучное и муторное, она с детства его не любила, но решила всё же примириться с этим делом. Как только с картошкой было покончено, Келебримбор услышала шаги. 

\- И где моё пиво? – возмущённо спросила Майрон. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что после тёплого душа нельзя пить холодное, – мягко сказала девушка.

Она стояла спиной к партнёрше, наклонившись над мусоркой. 

\- Нельзя? 

\- Ты заболеешь. 

\- Ох, ладно, не важно, значит, я сама его найду. 

Келебримбор покраснела от возмущения, вызванного упрямством ювелирши. Она положила нож и картошку на стол и развернулась, чтобы остановить Майрон. 

\- Так, где моё пиво? 

Женщина только протянула руку, чтобы раскрыть холодильник, как Келебримбор сразу же оказалась рядом и не позволила ей этого сделать, одарив партнёршу самым грозным взглядом, на который была способна. 

Майрон примирительно приподняла руки вверх. 

\- Как скажешь, никакого пива. Может тогда вино откроем? 

Келебримбор недовольно вздохнула. 

\- Пиво вредное для организма, особенно, если знать, как часто ты его пьёшь. Ну уж нет, ты мне сегодня нужна трезвой. 

\- Ох, вот оно что, - ювелирша хитро улыбнулась и прищурила глаза. - Ничего, я сумею сделать куни, даже если напьюсь. 

\- Майрон! – возмутилась Тельпэ, после чего та лишь рассмеялась. - Я не об этом, нам надо готовиться к празднику.

\- Хорошо, прости. Конечно же я помогу тебе. 

Майрон притянула к себе Келебримбор и обняла, положив подбородок на её плечо. Та обняла её в ответ и коротко поцеловала в висок. Подняв руку к лицу возлюбленной, ювелирша завела за ухо Тельпэ прядь тёмных волос. Келебримбор достала из кармана на джинсах резинку и собрала в небольшой хвост своё ассиметричное каре, удлинённое к лицу. 

\- Ты правда хочешь готовиться к новому году? – внезапно спросила глава мафии и отстранилась от партнёрши. 

\- Ну да…. Наверное. 

\- Нет, ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО хочешь праздновать в стиле СНГ? – кажется, Майрон не слишком любит этот праздник, так как в момент она стала невероятно серьёзной, будто бы испытывала к новому году отвращение. - Родственники, от которых разит этанолом, ужасные, безвкусные и приставучие песни, непонятная жижа из-под салатов, продукты, которые ты не ешь, громкие звуки, родственники лезут обниматься, тебе дарят сраные носки, в то время как брат получает приставку, а потом бухой отец проливает вино на твоё любимое платье. 

\- Ого… Майрон, это треш, - едва смогла выговорить Тельпэ. - Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось столкнуться с этим, но, понимаешь, сейчас ты не хочешь отмечать праздник из-за негативной ассоциации. В этот раз будем только мы, и мы приготовим вкусную еду, которую ты любишь. А ещё мои родственники. 

Но Майрон уже слишком сильно погрузилась в последующие воспоминания, от которых по её щекам потекли слёзы. 

\- А в следующий раз на вписке подруги тебя лапает сын друга семьи, по совместительству сын одной важной шишки, которому ничего не будет из-за связей, а ты решилась пойти, потому что это твоя подруга позвала, - глава мафии шмыгнула носом. - Сама она бросает тебя наедине с этой тварью, а ты не сопротивляешься, потому что слишком пьяна и не знаешь, что делать. И в итоге ты мало что помнишь, а потом все знают о твоей связи с ним.

Келебримбор была шокирована откровением Майрон. Обычно, она редко говорила о прошлом, особенно о травматичных эпизодах или годах обучения. 

\- Май, это ужасно… Я-я даже понятия не имела, какой кошмар, извини, - еле смогла выговорить Келебримбор. - Что я могу сделать, чтобы тебе стало лучше? 

\- Пожалуйста, обними меня, - прошептала Майрон. 

Келебримбор ещё раз обняла партнёршу и поцеловала её в висок. 

\- Майрон, ты ни в чем не виновата. В том, что было на вписке, нет твоей вины, потому что равнодушие равняется соучастию. И если тот ушлепок не может контролировать свой отросток, то это только его трудности, он был инициатором, он взрослый человек и должен был понимать, что творит, - ласковым голосом говорила Келебримбор, поглаживая по спине партнёршу. - Я надеюсь, что этот ублюдок мертв, но если нет, то ты можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь. Если хочешь отомстить, то я поддержу тебя. 

\- Спасибо, - дрожащим голосом ответила ювелирша. - Но я думаю, что тебе не стоит отказывать родственникам в приёме. 

\- Мне казалось, вы ненавидите друг друга. 

\- Да, но ради тебя я пойду с ними на диалог, а если они будут вести себя как придурки, то я не виновата, - ответила Майрон. - Пойду я переоденусь во что-нибудь более домашнее. И пиво мне вытащи. 

\- Тебе стало получше? Может, хочешь чего-нибудь ещё? 

Майрон подняла взгляд и улыбнулась. 

\- Нет, спасибо за поддержку. 

Теперь черты её лица казались мягче, на коже в некоторых местах виделись точечные покраснения и чёрные точки, под глазами она заметила тёмные круги. Словом, сейчас Майрон будто бы ожила, она была такой, какой Тельпэ привыкла её видеть. 

\- А, да, конечно. Рада, что тебе получше. 

\- Благодарю, Тельпэ, что бы я без тебя делала. 

Майрон напоследок улыбнулась партнёрше и ушла в свою комнату.

Девушка сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но успокоение так и не приходило. Она не была уверена насчёт своего решения. Всё же, её родственники и правда не жаловали Аннатар, а Майрон и вовсе ненавидели. Тельпэ считала, что совершит ошибку, попытавшись посадить за один стол свою семью и партнёршу. Она не хотела, чтобы Майрон чувствовала себя некомфортно, ловя на себе осуждающие взгляды. Ну, будь что будет, а если всё пойдёт прахом, то такую ошибку она больше не совершит.   
Вскоре она нарезала картошку, полила оливковым маслом и вместе со специями отправила в духовку, а пока этот чудесный гарнир готовился, достала куриные наггетсы из морозильной камеры, чтобы пожарить их к нему.

Аннатар вернулась через полчаса и села за стол. Обычно она умело сочетала одежду, выбирая в основном светлые цвета, но сейчас, наедине с той, кому она доверяет, Майрон решила надеть что-то удобное и тёплое, а именно – тёмную клетчатую пижаму, в которой она всегда ходила по дому. Келебримбор достала из духовки готовую картошку, выключила газ и разложила еду по тарелкам. Девушка села за стол и придвинулась ближе к партнёрше. Обе ели, не переговариваясь. Однако, Келебримбор не могла унять волнения и по ней это было видно, ведь она всё время ёрзала на стуле и старалась не поднимать голову, зато Майрон вела себя как обычно - была спокойной. Женщина понимала или догадывалась, что гложет её партнёршу и поэтому попыталась помочь ей. 

\- Келебримбор, что-то не так? – она наклонилась к девушке, а та наоборот, выпрямилась, чтобы казаться увереннее. 

\- Нет, ну, на самом деле да, но вообще-то… 

\- Давай по порядку. 

Келебримбор не знала, как лучше обговорить празднование нового года, потому что ей очень нравился этот праздник и она хотела, чтобы Майрон тоже почувствовала ту волшебную атмосферу. И Тельпэ предположила, что хорошее воспоминание могло бы сгладить триггеры. В конце концов, женщина это поняла и взяла её за руки, такие мягкие, немного шелушащиеся на ладонях. 

\- Видишь ли… 

Аннатар смотрела на неё, и Тельпэ не видела в её взгляде никакого осуждения, наставница была расслаблена. На лбу Келебримбор выступил пот, сердце начало биться сильнее и от напряжения она хотела бы провалиться под землю, но никуда не денешься. Она думала, что партнёрша втайне её осуждает за то, что та решила отметить праздник и позвать родственников. 

\- Майрон, знаешь, я тут подумала насчёт того, что сказала несколько минут назад… 

Не успела она договорить, как Аннатар её перебила. 

\- Нет, раз уж ты начала, позволь мне сказать… ты переборщила с приправой, но мне даже нравится. 

Келебримбор опешила от ответа сожительницы.

\- А? 

\- Это вкусно, правда, не волнуйся, я люблю острое и солёное. 

\- А, точно, да, – заулыбалась девушка. – Я с этим твоим пивом про всё забыла. 

\- О-о, так ты настолько сильно волновалась обо мне? – Аннатар казалась умилённой, и не смогла сдержать улыбки. – Так что, приготовим сегодня что-нибудь? 

Келебримбор кивнулас. Ей стало немного легче, так как удалось избежать той темы, которая её волновала, и оставить на потом. 

Но почему-то она всё ещё чувствовала нечто странное, какой-то страх, будто бы партнёрша обо всём знает, но не хочет говорить. 

За вечер они успели приготовить торт, который до готовности надо было на ночь убрать в холодильник и оливье с мясом краба. Майрон была не очень хороша в готовке, и потому часто спрашивала сожительницу о том, что делать дальше, а та ей с радостью помогала. Келебримбор подумала, что пока Майрон жила вместе с Мелькор и ни в чём себе не отказывала, ей не приходилось готовить или есть много домашней еды. Скорее всего, она часто питалась в дорогих ресторанах или заказывала еду на дом. В отличие от мастерицы, Келебримбор надо было ежедневно готовить. Она могла себе многое позволить, так как семья была богатой, но сама девушка не видела в этом смысла. Да, она тоже привыкла к тому, что в семье было всегда много денег, но с тех пор прошло много лет и Тельпэ не хотела вспоминать своего отца. Раньше она очень гордилась дедом, великим кузнецом и огранщиком драгоценных камней. Но, к сожалению, он не только творил изумительные украшения, но и был не лучшим человеком. Всё же, не стоит отделять человека от его творчества, и сейчас Келебримбор понимала, что её дед пошёл бы на всё, ради своего искусства, и его мотивация была пропитана ненавистью к мафии и желанием вернуть украденное. Но вспомнил ли Феанор о своём отце, когда устроил перестрелку? Нет. Это печалило Тельпэ. И она также могла сказать много плохого про отца, который отличался меркантильностью, своими манипуляциями, желанием контролировать жизнь дочери, тщеславием и иногда жестоким нравом. Узнав всю правду про Куруфина, Келебримбор отреклась от него, даже бросила ювелирное дело и поступила в ВУЗ на химицу. И только спустя какое-то время, окончив обучение, она нашла Аннатар и ходила на её ювелирные курсы. 

Майрон же про себя отмечала, что Келебримбор есть куда расти и развиваться, она явно много знаний переняла от отца. Женщина не признавала его, но считала изделия Феанора весьма достойными, хоть он и говорил много дурного про её жену. Пока Тьелпэ нарезала продукты, Аннатар наклонилась к Келебримбор, протянув руку за её спиной, чтобы взять стоящую рядом с ней приправу, но на самом деле это было лишь предлогом, чтобы одарить партнёршу кратким поцелуем в шею.  
Келебримбор уже не чувствовала такого смущения, как в начале отношений, но ей стало приятно от того, что возлюбленная проявляет к ней ласку и внимание. Она хотела ответить на поцелуй, но женщина уже отошла. Вдруг, Артано повернулась и поймала взгляд Тельпэ. 

\- Так, я рассчитывала, что ты растаешь от ласки и забудешь про запрет на пиво, но его до сих пор нет, - шутливо обратилась к ней Майрон. 

\- Никакого пива, завтра хоть всё шампанское выпей, но не сегодня. 

Химице не очень хотелось, чтобы Майрон напивалась. Вряд ли от одной банки что-то изменится, но если её партнёрша решила выпить одну банку пива, то обязательно найдёт ещё одну, а потом ещё и ещё. 

\- Как скажешь, – усмехнулась глава мафии. - Так что, посмотрим сегодня что-нибудь? 

Тьелпэ пожала плечами. 

\- Не знаю, мне не очень хочется. Может, просто чай выпьем? 

Майрон кивнула. 

Всё же, Келебримбор согласилась посмотреть один фильм, но он не был посвящён новогодней тематике, потому что ей такое не нравилось; новогодние фильмы навевали воспоминания о семье. Майрон выключила свет, оставив включённой только лампу на кухне. Они устроились на диване, поставив ноутбук на журнальный столик. Ювелирша забралась с ногами на диван, а Келебримбор пыталась быть сдержанной и скорее принять решение, чем вызвала удивление партнёрши, но в процессе просмотра Келебримбор решила отложить сложные мысли на потом, а затем положила голову на плечо женщины и обняла её. Майрон поставила пустую чашку на журнальный столик и обняла Тьелпэ в ответ. Под конец фильма Артано легла на спину, увлекая за собой Келебримбор и не разжимая объятий. Та в свою очередь положила голову на грудь Майрон, пока она перебирала пальцами её волосы. Было довольно тепло, особенно после горячего чая. Женщина понимала, что Келебримбор испытывает к ней чувства, и поэтому решила отпустить прошлые отношения, но не распускать мафию. Ей хотелось бы снова любить кого-то и быть любимой. После того, как Майрон открылась Келебримбор о том, кем является, та, конечно, вполне естественно на это отреагировала, но, в итоге, после множества обещаний, касаемо деятельности мафии, со стороны женщины, Келебримбор приняла это как факт. Но всё же, она не сдала её. Поэтому Майрон считала, что может полностью доверять сожительнице. Она чувствовала себя очень комфортно с Тельпэ из-за проявления заботы и нежности. Ювелирша так скучала по этому, тем более, возлюбленная уважительно к ней относилась. Майрон не могла толком объяснить, почему её внимание привлекла именно Келебримбор, но ей так хотелось быть с внучкой Феанора, что решила раскрыть свою личность перед возлюбленной. Всё же, образ Аннатар не был ложью, Майрон сменила только имя и внешность (при помощи косметики) и немного по-другому рассказала свою историю. 

Глава мафии тихо вздохнула. 

\- Как тебе фильм? Не то что эти сопливые мелодрамы. 

\- Интересно, но сюжет немного предсказуем, если честно, - пожала плечами Келебримбор. 

\- Пожалуй, соглашусь. Либо мы очень умные. 

\- Зато эффекты красивые. И героиня интересная. 

\- Да, хорошо, что её не свели с тем парнем, и они остались коллегами. 

Майрон аккуратно поднялась на локтях, чтобы дотянуться до ноутбука и закрыть его. Келебримбор хотела встать, так как подумала, что своими действиями могла смутить партнёршу, которая, вероятно, всё ещё обижалась, и заставить её неприятно чувствовать себя весь вечер, но та остановила её, мягко положив руку на спину Тьелпэ.

\- Келебримбор, хочешь, я тебя поцелую? 

После этих слов Куруфиновна впала в ступор. Она не рассчитывала на прямоту Майрон. Впрочем, она рассчитывала на что угодно, но не на прямоту. 

\- Забей. 

\- Нет, хочу, знаешь, мне есть что… 

Но она не успела договорить. Майрон убрала назад волосы партнёрши, а после поцеловала её. Келебримбор почувствовала тепло женщины и то, какой она была осторожной в своих действиях. Артано прервала поцелуй довольно быстро. 

\- Майрон, ты правда не злишься из-за родственников? – прошептала Келебримбор. 

\- Правда, я дам тебе знать, если мне станет некомфортно, - женщина снова одарила Тьелпэ нежным поцелуем. - Подожди, я сейчас быстро схожу за презервативами. 

***

  
\- Поступай, как считаешь нужным, я поддержу любое твоё решение. 

\- Правда? 

\- Да. Я же сказала, что мне всё равно на них всех, главное, чтобы ты была рядом.   
Келебримбор обняла партнёршу. 

\- В следующий раз ногти подстриги. 

\- Хорошо, но сегодня я не знала, что мы окончим наш день сексом. 

\- Да ладно, ты ведь днем говорила об этом. 

\- Ах да, точно.

Майрон пожала плечами. 

Несколько секунд они лежали молча, в объятиях подруга подруги. Девушка прикинула и поняла, что сейчас должно быть, уже приблизительно десять часов. По всему дому был выключен свет, и только лампа на кухне позволяла ей различать черты Аннатар. У неё было много шрамов от ножевых ранений и пуль, шрам на шее, но всё это никак не делало тело Майрон хуже. К тому же, у неё на правой руке полностью забит рукав, Келебримбор полагала, что это, должно быть, какой-то отличительный знак в мафии, либо же прихоть самой сожительницы. 

Дома было не холодно, точнее, она так думала раньше, пока была одета, поэтому решила поднять с пола плед и накрыть им себя и ювелиршу. 

\- Ты же поймёшь, если я не буду любезничать с твоей семьёй и представляться твоей девушкой? – внезапно спросила женщина, целуя Келебримбор в щёку. 

\- Конечно, это твоё дело, - флегматично ответила та. - Если честно, я не жалую мафию, особенно после того, что творилось, но раз уж мы в отношениях, я решила закрыть глаза на твоё криминальное прошлое, тем более, что ты завязала с этим всем. Если бы я хотела сдать тебя, то давно бы это сделала. Но не думаю, что Галадриэль, Гил-Галад и Элронд сохранят твою тайну. Всё же, мой двоюродный брат работает следователем. 

\- Верно, - вздохнула Майрон, - завязала. 

Кажется, Артано проговорила это как-то неестественно, пытаясь скрыть что-то, или же Келебримбор казалось так.   
Она ещё раз поцеловала возлюбленную в щёку и встала с дивана. Слабый свет падал на её тело, очерчивая каждый изгиб. У Аннатар была очень светлая кожа, кажется, Келебримбор раньше не замечала этого, возможно, из-за освещения, а её светлые волосы, обычно собранные в косу или низкий пучок, лежали на плечах, обрамляя красивое лицо. Однако, больше всего её внимание привлекли шрамы именно на шее женщины, о которых она никогда не говорила, должно быть, невыносимо больно было их получать. Она не могла заставить себя перевести взгляд с шеи партнёрши. Девушка ранее никогда не обращала внимания на её шею. Артано очень высокая женщина, которая на первый взгляд казалась слабой из-за своей худобы, но это далеко не так. Её светлые, почти белые волосы, уже доставали до копчика, и за последний год они сильно отросли, и Келебримбор отчётливо видела рыжие корни. Ей было больно смотреть на то, как Майрон приходится мучать своё лицо и свои волосы вредной краской, скрывая личность. Хотелось, чтобы она перестала прятаться, однако, среди друзей Келебримбор, было много тех, кто был так или иначе связан с полицией и судебным делом. Тьелпэ понимала, что если правда вскроется, ей придётся нести наказание как соучастнице, которая прикрывала у себя преступницу, главу «Мордора», которая орудует сейчас в столице. Но девушка была готова ко всему, она не хотела, чтобы Майрон заявляла бы о себе и сдавалась полиции, она хотела быть с той, которую любит, прямо сейчас, а не ждать её, тем более, срок лидерши мафии составит, скорее всего, пару десятков лет. 

\- Я вся вспотела, пойду сполоснусь, - сказала она, но вдруг обернулась. -

Хочешь продолжить в душе? 

\- Да, давай. – Келебримбор отбросила плед и, приблизившись, обняла со спины Артано. 

\- Дам, не переживай. 

  
*

  
\- Значит, дела. – после долгой паузы сказала Галадриэль. 

Келебримбор кивнула. Она была расстроена тем, что Майрон не сказала ей о том, какие это конкретно дела. Артано ушла рано утром, даже не позавтракав, только попрощалась, а на расспросы одарила Тьелпэ загадочным взглядом.

Уже почти десять. Пока Элронд и Гил-Галад нарезают салаты, Галадриэль выбирает, какие лучше заказать роллы. 

\- Не знаю, будет ли она вообще праздновать с нами. – сказала Келебримбор. 

Ей было нечем сейчас заниматься, только ждать. Она надеялась, что Майрон проведёт этот праздник с ней, потому что в прошлый раз женщина была занята мафией. Но ведь она уже завязала с этим? Келебримбор не знала точно, но была недовольна тем, что Майрон могла солгать ей, хотя знала, что Моргот с её аферами доставила много неприятностей не только семье Келебримбор, но и другим её родственникам, а также обычным людям. В глубине души она всё же надеялась, что женщина и правда не замышляет ничего криминального, но тревожность подсказывала ей обратное. 

Её размышления прервал Элронд, приёмный сын дяди Маэдроса. Молодой человек, не слишком высокий, он был моложе Келебримбор и только окончил экономический вуз. Его тёмные волосы были заплетены в простой пучок и кое-где на одежде виднелись следы муки. 

\- Я в магазин за корицей для булок, вам что-нибудь нужно? 

«Майрон не отказалась бы от пива», - подумала Тьелпэ. 

\- Купи пиво, только давай нормальное, а если не будет, то не бери, - сказала она. 

\- Я хочу ликёр, – отозвалась Галадриэль, заполнявшая данные для доставки на сайте ресторана. - На твой вкус. 

\- Ладно, не думаю, что сейчас что-то осталось, но я поищу. 

\- Да, я не поклонница шампанского. 

\- Кстати, а Келеборн будет здесь? – послышался из кухни голос Гил-Галада. 

\- Нет, - покачала головой женщина. - Он хотел приехать, но днем произошло какое-то убийство, у него дела. 

\- Какой кошмар, прямо под новый год, - ужаснулся Элронд. - Скорее всего это опять мафия, кто-то из подстилок Моргот. 

\- Не дай бог, если это Саурон. 

При упоминании любимой Келебримбор покрылась мурашками. Значит всё это время Майрон ей лгала? Нет, этого не может быть. Девушка была встревожена догадкой, но решила не спешить с выводами. Может Майрон всё же обиделась и ушла? Так ещё хуже. Она встала с дивана, и удалилась в свою комнату. Небольшая квадратная комната вмещала в себя двуспальную кровать, шкаф и небольшой письменный стол. Из-под кровати она достала коробку, запакованную в красивую зеленую обёртку. Келебримбор посмотрела на предмет несколько секунд, а потом отложила. Ей было обидно, что Майрон, для которой она так долго делала подарок, даже ничего ей не сказала.   
Она села на край кровати и тяжело вздохнула. Тьелпэ терялась в догадках. Можно ведь было просто сказать прямо! Келебримбор бы не обиделась, она бы прислушалась к мнению Майрон.  
Внезапно она услышала звук, характерный для уведомления на телефоне.

«Наверное, Эл не может ликёр выбрать. Или же это Майрон», - подумала она. 

И только она потянулась к телефону, как он начал вибрировать. 

«Пусть только это будет Майрон». 

\- Алло? 

\- Келебримбор, я оставила ключи дома, открой дверь, я уже устала эти пакеты таскать, - пожаловалась женщина. 

\- Где тебя носило? Почему ты мне не можешь рассказать это? Май, я так волновалась! – облегчённо пролепетала девушка. 

\- Келебримбор, что на тебя нашло? Я полгорода объехала, чтобы купить подарки, почти все магазины пустые, так ещё и в студии не протолкнуться, - удивлённо начала оправдываться она. - Что случилось?

Келебримбор облегчённо выдохнула. Как будто гора с плеч. Это было похоже на правду.

\- Келебримбор, что произошло? Ты мне ответишь?

\- Нет, ничего, всё хорошо, сейчас открою.

Келебримбор вышла из комнаты, полная надежды. Она всё ещё сомневалась, но ей хотелось верить, что после того, как Моргот впала в кому, Майрон и правда завязала с мафией.

\- Келебримбор, через час будут роллы, я уже заплатила своей карточкой, – громко сказала Галадриэль, чтобы её было слышно в другой комнате. - Кто-то ещё должен приехать? 

Девушка отперла дверь и отошла, чтобы стоящая за ней Майрон могла пройти в квартиру. 

Закрыв за собой тяжёлую железную дверь, Майрон кинула на пол пакеты и при помощи Тьелпэ, сняла с себя шубу. 

\- О, как же я устала, – выдохнула она и обняла Келебримбор. 

Как-то удивительно незаметно зашедшая в прихожую Галадриэль бросила удивлённый взгляд на них. 

\- Аннатар, не знала, что ты будешь здесь, - женщина выглядела настороженно. - Я думала, у тебя дела.

Проигнорировав слова тёти, Келебримбор открыла рот, чтобы назвать любимую по имени, но Артано помешала ей по-дружески целуя в щёку. 

\- Я живу тут уже год, пора бы привыкнуть, - ответила Майрон без какого-либо энтузиазма. 

Она вошла в гостиную и плюхнулась на диван, но не стала снимать свитер, несмотря на то, что в доме было жарко. 

\- Я устала, у нас есть пиво? 

\- Ты его ночью выпила, после… - Келебримбор хотела было окончить предложение, но вспомнила о том, что Майрон хотела сохранить их отношения в секрете. 

\- И где там Эл, его снегом что ли замело? Аннатар, ты с ним случайно не встречалась? – спросил Гил-Галад, вышедший из кухни. 

\- Нет.

Келебримбор всё ещё находилась в смешанных чувствах, так как не знала, что теперь ей думать. 

\- Келебримбор, поможешь мне? Пойдём пока в твою комнату, – она снова взяла пакеты, которые у неё из рук выхватила Тьелпэ. 

\- Конечно, я помогу. 

\- Аннатар, ты что обычно пьёшь? – спросил Гил-Галад. - Эл скоро вернётся с ликёром, а то у нас только белое игристое. 

\- Я пью всё, но спасибо за информацию, – сказала женщина. 

Закрыв за собой дверь, Келебримбор обняла Майрон за талию, вовлекая любимую в поцелуй. Женщина охотно ответила на него, и вскоре почувствовала, как Тьелпэ подхватила её на руки и отнесла на кровать. 

\- Я так рада, что ты здесь, - прошептала Келебримбор, улыбнувшись. 

\- Я вижу. 

Майрон легла на мягкую кровать, увлекая девушку за собой. 

\- Я думала, ты обиделась на то, что я хочу отпраздновать с родными, – сказала она, нависая над Артано. 

\- Если бы я была против, то уж точно не молчала бы. 

Майрон почувствовала тёплое дыхание Келебримбор и её поцелуи на своей холодной шее и обняла партнёршу. 

\- Ты всё ещё боишься, что я вернусь к мафии? Мне нечего там делать, ведь Мелькор мертва. – прошептала она, снимая свитер. 

\- Значит, ты там была только из-за неё? 

\- Не только, я контролировала игорный бизнес из-за азарта и денег - не хотелось быть содержанкой, – ответила Майрон.

Тьелпэ покрывала грудь Майрон неспешными и мягкими поцелуями, отчего Артано шумно выдыхала.

\- Да, вот так, - сказала она, прикрыв глаза. 

\- Мне спускаться ниже?

Пару секунд женщина колебалась, будто задумалась о чём-то, отчего Келебримбор придвинулась ближе к её лицу. 

\- Всё в порядке? 

\- А, да, продолжай, я просто задумалась, - ответила Аннатар.

Она позволила снять с себя джинсы, но как только Келебримбор коснулась её бедра, Майрон чуть не вскрикнула. 

\- Что-то не так? – забеспокоилась Келебримбор. 

\- М, нет, всё в порядке, я утром ударилась об косяк, ничего страшного, - попыталась её успокоить Артано, чтобы партнёрша не поняла, что это ложь. 

\- Хорошо, буду аккуратнее. 

Тьелпэ спустилась ниже, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю часть бёдра, а Майрон положила ноги на плечи партнёрши. Аннатар тихо постанывала в предвкушении, пока Келебримбор покрывала любимую поцелуями, но как только она протянула руку, чтобы снять с Майрон нижнее бельё, то услышала скрип двери. В комнату резко вошла Артанис, которая, кажется, хотела сказать что-то важное. Тьелпэ резко поднялась выше, чтобы закрыть собой Майрон. Сначала Галадриэль посмотрела на Келебримбор взглядом, полным разочарования и осуждения, потом перевела его на Аннатар, а затем снова на племянницу. 

\- Цветочек, я понимаю, что по жизни ты принимаешь не лучшие решения, но даже твой дед не спал с питерскими.

После этих слов она покинула комнату Келебримбор и захлопнула за собой дверь.   
\- Ладно, - после продолжительной паузы

сказала женщина. - Всё равно я хотела сейчас достать подарки, но ты нашла мне занятие поинтереснее. 

\- Ой, извини, - Келебримбор отстранилась от любимой. 

\- Нет, всё в порядке, давай уединимся позже, сейчас много дел, но после празднования я вся твоя. 

Тьелпэ заметила румянец на лице Аннатар, поступающий через тональную основу, то ли от того, что она только пришла с улицы, то ли от смущения, но второй вариант казался правдивее. 

Майрон встала с кровати и оделась. Она села на пол ближе к пакетам, чтобы достать оттуда подарки. Из одного она вынула бутылку с дорогим коньяком и вручила Келебримбор. 

\- Это для Гил-Галада. 

Из второго пакета она достала коробку с акварелью. Тьелпэ знала эту фирму, она была недешёвой и очень качественной, Элронд объяснял ей, чем различаются краски разных фирм, но девушка уже многое забыла. Под акварелью находилась какая-то книга в очень красивом золотистом переплёте с витиеватыми узорами. 

\- Элронду и Галадриэль. 

\- Ого, ты купила подарки для всех. 

\- Я не знала, что вы будете праздновать, поэтому пришлось делать всё в последний момент. С этим пришлось повозиться. 

\- В каком смысле? – с недоверием спросила её Келебримбор, нахмурившись. 

\- Пришлось прибегнуть к помощи моих товарищей, чтобы найти такие хорошие подарки. 

\- В смысле?! – возмутилась Келебримбор, но Аннатар вовремя её остановила. 

\- Не злись, у меня просто есть хорошие связи, ничего плохого я не сделала, просто потратила больше денег, чем если бы покупала всё это раньше. Да, ещё пришлось растрясти бывших коллег, чтобы они привезли всё сюда, но оно того стоило. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь на это. 

Из последнего пакета она достала небольшую коробочку и встала перед Тьелпэ. 

\- Келебримбор, я долго думала о подарке для тебя и решила сделать его своими руками, - Майрон открыла крышку и достала из коробочки серебряное кольцо, украшенное тремя сапфирами, окруженные крошечными фианитами. 

У Келебримбор не было слов, чтобы описать свой восторг. Она была рада не столько подарку, сколько вниманию любимой. Тьелпэ заключила в объятия партнёршу. Майрон, наконец расслабившись, положила голову на плечо девушки. Она окончательно согрелась в объятиях. И хотя неприязнь между ней и родственниками Келебримбор сильна, женщина была готова уступить и провести время с любимой, пусть даже в кругу людей, которые могут помешать ей увеличить власть мафии. 

Майрон отстранилась от партнёрши и перевела взгляд на стол и небольшую коробку, а потом на Келебримбор и мысленно спросила «ничего не хочешь мне подарить?». 

Тельпэ взяла подарок, запакованный в цветастую обёртку и подала его Аннатар которая, не скрывая любопытства, как можно аккуратнее, открыла коробку и улыбнулась. 

На дне лежала калимба, музыкальный инструмент, о котором в последнее время она говорила. Пластинки-язычки были прикреплены к прозрачному резонатору, внутри которого красовались разнообразные сухоцветы. Артано долго завороженно смотрела на калимбу, но, всё же, решила прервать тишину. 

\- Тельпэ, это потрясающе, - восторженно сказала она после долгой паузы, взглянув снизу вверх на Келебримбор. 

Наконец, Артано взяла в руки три предмета и открыла дверь, слегка толкнув её ногой. 

\- Пойду подарю это. Ах, да, там вибратор для тебя остался, опробуем его позже, - сказала она и собралась уйти в гостиную, но Келебримбор её остановила, заключив в объятия. 

\- Спасибо тебе. За всё. 

Майрон положила голову на плечо девушки, так как руки были заняты. 

\- Тельпэ, я тебя люблю. 

\- И я тебя. 


	2. 2

Майрон выскочила из такси и огляделась. Место для встречи с братом она выбрала явно неудачное, ведь на главной улице было слишком много людей. 

«Келебримбор, ты могла сказать об этом раньше, и тогда бы мне не пришлось под Новый год искать подарки для этих идиотов», - подумала та с досадой.   
Женщина подошла ко входу в кафе и достала телефон. Новых сообщений не было. 

«Да где его носит?!» 

Брата нигде не было видно. Майрон сильно волновалась, потому что очень давно с ним не виделась. А если быть точнее, то с тех самых пор как ушла из дома после ссоры с родителями. Курумо был замкнутым, но очень добрым мальчиком, который всегда делился сладостями и обожал огромные детские энциклопедии про анатомию человека, а повзрослев начал разделять музыкальные предпочтения Майрон, и интересоваться химией. Когда они были детьми, то очень сильно доверяли друг другу и их дружба по-настоящему была крепкой. Но теперь он уже должен был окончить вышку и пойти работать, и естественно, за это время Курумо очень сильно изменился. Майрон была удивлена, когда тот не отказал ей в помощи. 

Майрон ещё раз посмотрела на время. Его всё нигде не было, поэтому, чтобы не мёрзнуть, она решила зайти в кафе и выбрать столик. Самое обычное кафе в стиле лофт с бежевыми мягкими стульями, деревянными квадратными столами, обоями с имитацией серого кирпича и мягким освещением. Майрон сняла с себя шубу и повесила её на стул. Она решила сесть недалеко от окна, чтобы брат смог её заметить. Через несколько минут ей подали меню. Женщина не рассчитывала на плотный завтрак, так как не думала, что встреча с братом займёт много времени. Но как только она отложила меню, выбрав из секции с напитками кофе, сразу услышала из-за спины знакомый голос : 

\- Доброе утро, Майрон. 

Она мгновенно встала из-за стола и повернулась лицом к брату, который в ту же секунду оказался в её объятиях. Курумо тихо рассмеялся и крепко обнял сестру в ответ. 

\- О-о, Курумо, я так рада тебя видеть! 

\- Да, я тоже. 

Майрон успела запомнить брата, когда тот был нескладным подростком с длинными волосами, которые всегда были заплетены в хвост, но теперь вместо него он носит ровный боковой пробор, как у Ди Каприо и, кажется, его шевелюра стала выглядеть пышнее из-за того, что подстригся. Её брат в юности часто одевался в клетчатые рубашки (которые принадлежали старшей сестре) и черные джинсы, но даже сейчас, находясь в неофициальной обстановке, он отдавал предпочтение строгим костюмам и внешне очень сильно напоминал мать. У обоих присутствовали мягкие черты: ровный овал лица, естественный румянец, а летом всегда появлялись веснушки, также у них обоих были небольшие щёчки, из-за которых у Курумо в юности были комплексы , и которым пропали вместе с подростковыми прыщами. Исключением во внешности стали рыжие прямые волосы и тёмно-серые, как сталь, глаза- от отца. Зато Майрон сильно походила на Аулэ – волосы у неё были тоже рыжие и пышные, их приходилось долго укладывать и тратить много кондиционера, острые скулы, на которые всегда хорошо ложились румяна, миндалевидные глаза с нависшим веком, хитро выглядывающие из-под ресниц, поэтому всегда казалось, что она что-то замышляет даже в те моменты, когда женщина была спокойной. Однако их цвет - зелёный агат, Майрон унаследовала от матери. 

\- Присаживайся, - произнесла Майрон и жестом пригласила Курумо сесть напротив неё, пытаясь быть спокойнее и скрыть свой восторг от долгожданной встречи. 

Брат занял своё место, взяв в руки меню, а затем поинтересовался: 

\- Как у тебя дела? 

Ювелирша пожала плечами. 

\- Прекрасно, - она выглядела довольно уверенно. – Правда, мне придётся здесь задержаться ещё на какое-то время. 

\- Я всё хотел у тебя спросить, а почему именно Пермь? 

Майрон усмехнулась. 

\- Здесь живёт Келебримбор, лучшая уральская химица, и я думаю убедить её присоединиться ко мне. 

Курумо только улыбнулся. Кажется, поняв, чем мафии может быть полезен опытный химик. 

\- Я, наверное, возьму пасту, а ты что выбрала? 

\- Кофе. 

\- И всё? Нет, я не позволю тебе голодать, а что я скажу родителям? Ой, ваша дочь ушла из дома ради бизнеса и теперь голодает? Ну нет, возьми себе что-нибудь вкусное и сытное, - Курумо резко стал серьёзным и начал говорить с напором. - А если у тебя нет денег, то я угощаю. 

\- Ты ведь никому ничего не расскажешь, - уверенно и даже беспечно ответила Майрон. - Но раз уж ты настаиваешь, то так и быть, я что-нибудь возьму. 

\- Да, Май, мне бы твоей уверенности, ты так быстро согласилась, - тихо проговорил Курумо, опуская взгляд. 

\- Это дело привычки. 

\- Для этого мне нужно идти в мафию, - прошептал Курумо. 

\- А ты не надумал? – Майрон придвинулась ближе к брату и её голос стал тише. 

Он отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Я не так давно окончил ВУЗ, мне нужно набраться опыта. 

Майрон ненадолго задумалась. 

\- Ты ведь хотел идти на психиатра? 

\- Верно, поэтому я и окончил медицинский. 

В этот момент к столику, за которым сидели брат и сестра, подошёл официант и взял у них заказ. Курумо назвал пасту, а сестра перебила его, назвав сразу несколько позиций. 

Когда официант ушёл, Курумо вопросительно приподнял бровь и обратился к Майрон: 

\- С каких пор ты столько ешь? 

\- Я всегда много ела. У меня быстрый метаболизм. 

Курумо рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула. 

\- Да, точно. Рад, что ты не ограничиваешь себя. 

Она кивнула в ответ. 

\- Май, я столько всего должен тебе рассказать! – выпалил её брат, желая сменить тему. – Короче говоря, мама ушла на пенсию из-за всей ситуации в стране и живёт сейчас в Праге, а отец стал депутатом почти сразу после твоего ухода. 

\- Да, я помню, - задумчиво произнесла она. - Мама занимается цветами за границей, а про отца ты тоже мне рассказывал. Мы ведь виделись, когда я была в кофейне с Готмогом. 

\- Ах, да, точно. Так, если про недавние новости, то… эм… даже не знаю что сказать, - он скрестил руки на груди и задумался на минуту. - Из самого интересного только то, что в Питере новый клуб открыли. Ну, знаешь там скандалы разные, все дела. 

\- А владелец случайно не тот мужик, который на своём аккаунте на огромную аудиторию защищал насильника? У него самого всё не так чисто, он отделался благодаря связям, так? – она как-то злобно прищурилась, словно пыталась что-то вспомнить. 

Курумо кивнул, а Майрон лишь усмехнулась. 

\- Отлично, займусь этим. Люблю ставить на место всякий мусор. 

\- Ага, может напишешь, что олицетворяешь собой справедливость или сделаешь какую-то зеркалку на него? – скептически ответил он, опасаясь последствий. 

\- Отличная идея. Выведу его на эмоции, а потом в ходе конфликта переверну ситуацию в свою пользу и вотрусь к нему в доверие, чтобы позже возвысить его авторитет при помощи мафии, а затем сбросить на самое дно! 

\- Гениально! Как всегда бесподобно, - похлопал ей брат. - Ты начинала с мести неугодным одноклассникам, так что и не придраться, а теперь борешься с теми, кто тебе не нравится при помощи мафии.   
\- Да. И я надеюсь, что ты всё-таки присоединишься ко мне. 

\- Вполне возможно, что когда-нибудь это произойдёт. 

Аулэндилы, пользуясь долгожданной встречей, обсудили за завтраком многие моменты из жизни. Майрон в ярких красках рассказывала о громких аферах, перестрелках и победах в азартных играх, а Курумо в ответ лишь посмеивался, вскользь упомянув, что его жизнь в Питере не так красочна, как жизнь Майрон, даже когда она скрывается под другим именем. 

Закончив с едой и заплатив за неё, женщина вышла на улицу, чтобы сделать глоток свежего воздуха. Следом за ней вышел Курумо, но как только сестра сделала пару шагов, отходя от кафе, он прижал её к стене, закрывая собой. 

\- Курумо, ты что творишь? 

\- Тише, там Галадриэль. Мы знаем друг друга. И сейчас я должен быть дома, а ты, Аннатар, вроде как уехала по делам, верно? 

Майрон повернула голову в сторону. И правда, ещё немного и родственница Келебримбор могла бы их заметить. 

\- И правда. Я думала, что она приедет только к обеду и прямо к дому, но что-то пошло не так, - задумчиво прошептала глава мафии. 

\- Да это уже не важно, просто странно, если бы она увидела нас вместе.   
Майрон кивнула. 

\- Между прочим, это я из-за тебя ударилась, - наигранно обиженным тоном проворчала она, но, дотронувшись до места ушиба и почувствовав неприятную боль, поняла, что скоро появится синяк. 

\- Извини, - Курумо виновато отвёл взгляд и отошёл, на что Майрон только махнула рукой. 

\- Всё в порядке, заживёт, - поморщилась она. 

\- Да, ещё раз прости. 

\- Не извиняйся. Итак, ты привёз всё, что я просила? 

Брат кивнул и протянул ей тканевый пакет. 

\- Вот, а ещё там подарок для тебя. 

\- Для меня? Курумо, зачем? – улыбнулась Майрон и достала из пакета тонкую книжку с мягкой обложкой. 

\- Уголовный кодекс? – с недоумением в тоне спросила она. – Это шутка такая? 

\- Да. Думаю, тебе это пригодится. 

Они медленно пошли вдоль по улице, желая немного прогуляться. 

\- Верно, заодно посчитаю на досуге сколько и за что мне предстоит сидеть. -

Ага, если Манвэ не прикажет убить тебя, - как-то холодно произнёс Курумо. 

\- Это вряд ли, - бросила Артано, но нахмурилась, подняв взгляд на брата, и через пару секунд спросила. - А почему ты так думаешь? 

\- Ну, у тебя много проблем с законом и тебя многие ненавидят. 

\- Ах, да, спасибо, что напомнил, я ведь не знаю, что обо мне говорят, - недовольно перебила его Майрон. Сплетни и копание в личной жизни часто задевали её. 

\- Извини, но это и правда так. 

\- Как будто я этого не знаю. 

\- Так вот, - продолжил он, - полагаю, люди хотят быть уверены, что ты получишь по заслугам. Мне кажется, Манвэ всё подстроит как несчастный случай. Смерть вроде как тоще считается наказанием. 

\- Мучительная смерть – вот настоящее наказание, - поправила его сестра. - Я знаю толк в пытках и думаю, что следователи, проанализировав состояние трупов, смогли прийти к выводу о том, какие пытки я применяла. Они вполне могут удерживать меня где-то и пытать. Просто так, чтобы только помучить. Тем более, я бывшая супруга Мелькор. 

\- Да и Манвэ полагает будто бы ты соблазнила его сестру, чтобы та и дальше тебя обеспечивала, занимаясь криминальщиной. 

Майрон рассмеялась. 

\- Ничего себе, не знала, что у Мелькор не было своей головы на плечах. 

\- Да уж, я, конечно, не оппозиционер, но Манвэ и правда пора бы уже заканчивать своё правление, - совершенно серьёзно сказал Курумо. 

\- Да? И кто по-твоему должен стать президентом? 

\- Президенткой. Я уверен, что эта роль идеально подходит для тебя. Ты, между прочим, очень расчетливая и умная, сама всё контролируешь, скрываешься от полиции и знаешь как управлять людьми.   
\- Бред какой-то, ведь люди меня ненавидят. 

\- Это можно исправить при помощи СМИ и прочих президентских псов, формирующих мнение большинства. Вообще-то большинство людей – это стадо, которым очень легко управлять. 

Майрон пожала плечами. Она никогда не думала об этом. Ей всегда хотелось контролировать страну из тени, держать в ежовых рукавицах даже Государственную Думу, Намо и Манвэ. Но чтобы править самой? Майрон лишь в теории знала о выигрыше на выборах даже зная, что Манвэ на них всё время жульничает. Но самая главная трудность – удержать власть в своих руках. Она уже долгое время является Донной вместо жены и удерживает власть, но контролировать целую страну? Посадить своих людей в государственную власть? Это выглядело сложно, но, возможно, попытаться стоило. Во всяком случае, Майрон подумает об этом. Всё же она была рада тому, что брат мыслит в правильном направлении и скоро сможет вступить в мафию. 

\- Может, ты и прав. В этой стране всё можно купить, в том числе любовь народа и качество выполнения работы полиции не будут исключением, - выдала она после нескольких минут размышлений. - Денег у меня достаточно. Я, по правде сказать, презираю такой способ достижения целей, ведь намного интереснее добиться всего самостоятельно. Хотя, если есть возможность, то почему бы и нет. 

\- Может. Ну, а я просто хочу занять высокую должность в сфере здравоохранения, - Курумо внезапно решил сменить тему. - Кстати, хорошо, что ты за несколько дней до тридцать первого числа сообщила мне про подарки, а то я бы тогда точно не успел. - Я предполагала, что надо будет рано или поздно пересечься с этими тремя, поэтому решила, что Келебримбор решит позвать их на новый год. 

Брат только задумчиво кивнул. 

\- Да, ты очень предусмотрительна. 

\- Спасибо. Ну что, куда теперь пойдём? 

Вместе они прогуливались по просторным улицам центра, где высокие многоэтажки контрастировали с низкими советскими домами. Неспешно сыпались снежные хлопья, город был совсем не похож на Москву, так как в ней на новогодних каникулах часто не было снега, а если и был, то очень быстро превращался в слякоть. 

\- Да, Пермь действительно огромный город. Я, если честно, не ожидал этого. Мне кажется, что мафии будет сложно распространить здесь своё влияние, - внезапно сказал Курумо, смотря на реку Каму и автомобильный мост, пересекающий её. 

\- Возможно. Но я уверена, что риск будет того стоить. 

Курумо перевёл взгляд на сестру. 

\- Если честно, я очень скучал по тебе. 

Хитрая улыбка исчезла с лица Майрон. Она тяжело вздохнула, вспоминая прошлое. Ей всё ещё было сложно думать о ссорах и побеге из дома. 

\- А я по тебе, но не по родителям. 

\- Раньше я хотел, чтобы ты вернулась в Питер и очень грустно, что пути назад больше нет. 

Курумо опустил взгляд. До этой встречи он сожалел, что не успел попрощаться с сестрой. Майрон заметила резкую смену настроения брата и решила приободрить его. 

\- А помнишь как все завидовали нашей с тобой дружбе? 

Он кивнул. 

\- Да, а ещё я не палил тебя перед родителями, когда ты курила с Эонвэ или убегала на свидания с Мелькор. 

Майрон рассмеялась. 

\- Но и я в долгу не осталась. Надеюсь ты не забыл, что я выписывала тебе справки, чтобы ты не ходил в школу из-за контрольных? 

Тёплые воспоминания явно оказали благотворное влияние на Курумо, и он невольно улыбнулся. 

\- Да. Наш обман рано или поздно всё равно бы раскрылся, но зато нам было весело. 

\- Да уж, а помнишь выражение лица мамы, когда она узнала, что мы нагрубили директору?! 

\- Ну, не моя вина, что мне тоже захотелось сделать пирсинг, - пожал плечами Курумо. - Тем более, это не его дело. 

Майрон вспомнила этот момент из своей жизни. Ей было семнадцать, когда она попросила знакомого, с которым они в школе часто пересекались, сделать ей прокол. Готмог был высоким и спортивным парнем, который пытался хоть как-то зарабатывать, делая пирсинг. Он не брал много и работал на дому, однако, уже в столь юном возрасте очень ответственно подходил к работе и пытался соблюдать все правила гигиены.   
\- Индастриал так индастриал, - пожал он плечами. 

Майрон привела с собой брата, так как пообещала родителям сводить его на новый фильм о супер героях, но Курумо было куда интереснее посмотреть на то, как делают пирсинг. 

Курумо оказался в небольшой квартире со старым советским интерьером – коричневые диван и кресла с непонятным узором, жёлтые обои, потёртый красно-чёрный ковёр, постеленный поверх линолеума, и чуть менее потёртый красно-жёлтый ковёр на стене. 

Пока молодой человек обрабатывал иглы, Курумо решил спросить, какие виды пирсинга бывают. На самом деле, ему тоже очень хотелось сделать себе что-то подобное. Он пытался хоть как-то выделиться из толпы тупых одноклассников и считал, что пирсинг – это отличная возможность. 

\- Ты тоже хочешь себе? Курумо, да меня мать убьёт, если узнает! 

\- Да в принципе можно и дейс сделать, у меня где-то были маленькие изделия, - у Готмога уже сформировался немного грубоватый, но красивый голос. - Однако я бы не советовал. Сколько тебе там? 

\- Шестнадцать. 

\- Ладно, черт с тобой. Ну что, будем хрящ прокалывать? 

Курумо кивнул. 

\- Ты ему только потом расскажи, как за проколом ухаживать, - сказал Готмог, пока Майрон убирала волосы в невысокий хвост так, чтобы они не мешались. 

\- Естественно. Я похожа на безответственную? 

Готмог пожал плечами. 

\- Да я это так, на всякий случай. Кстати, ему повезло, можно прятать пирсинг за длинными волосами. 

Курумо в предвкушении улыбнулся.   
На лице Майрон появилась улыбка, и она взглянула на брата, во взгляде которого была только теплота от нахлынувших воспоминаний. 

\- Йаванна и Аулэ не лучшие родители, но ты лучший брат, Курумо. 

Он смутился и отвёл взгляд. 

\- Ха, да, знаешь, в этом есть доля правды. А ты лучшая сестра. 

\- Спасибо, - Майрон обняла брата. - Тебя проводить в аэропорт? 

\- Да, было бы неплохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот я и закончила свой новогодний фик. Я очень этому рада и надеюсь, что у кого-нибудь появится новогоднее настроение, потому что лично у меня оно отсутствует. Хороших всем праздников!


End file.
